clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artemiscat55
You really don't understand, I don't really manipulate people. Seeing as it was an accident I called myself Sunny the Hedgehog. My account had that evil being Photosynthesis... uhh you were really good friends with me on that account. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I honest to god forget the account name --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Look, beheading me won't help. I have changed. Ask people here. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:37, September 19, 2010 (UTC) THe account was Its Always Sunny. Here's what you did. You popped up, and tried to befriend me by pretending to be Celest, knowing that the admins would then ban Celest. I'm not an idiot, CG.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's not what I was doing, plus I had already told Cam that CODY TD was me, I just couldn't remember my Sunny rabbit account thing --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You are just stereotyping me as the average troll, even though I have changed :| --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cat. It was a cat account as the fursona. 1:What was Cameron's response? 2:Hard to believe you weren't trying to ban Celest, she knows you hold a grudge against her for some reaosn.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cameron's response was no response except he had guessed, at least this time I confessed and did nothing wrong. The sharna thing was quickly solved by lying saying she was my cousin. Sharna was quickly back on the SFW... --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) An answer aimed to confuse me will be ignored. I say again, Celest knows you hold a gurdge.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate Celest, I used to love her... and a quote for your grudge against me: "Forgiving somebody doesn't make them right, it only sets you free." if you forgive me you can finally be happy. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe...Haha...KYAHAHAHAHA! Oh my, you're just not good at this! No WONDER she thinks that! Kyahaha! And as for me, happy? Hah!May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Back on the SNN she and I would rp all day long, I admit I loved her... we were going to be bf-gf, but something changed... it was before I was even "bad", but I miss her now, and I still love her T_T --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You do realize I don't believe a word you're saying? The only people I'll listen to are those I know as freinds. And you, haha, are NOT my freind.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I really love Rose, I know she lives in Pennsylvania... :( I love her... --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) We were friends when I was the cat... --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I was suspicious of you even then.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I know you got annoyed when I called you Artie. But you have to remember those roleplays we did, we can bring those days back... please... forgive me, one of the admins has... he's Jon the VG Nerd on Cam's chat... --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Tails6000 pretends to not be my friend on the wiki, but we are friends. We role-play on DA! --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Who, J? Yeah, that's JMBZ. I don't happen to like him much either. And as for all the roleplaying, you were just getting freinds who would support you when you were discovered. Keyword, Accessories. No, you are wrong! I become friends with people just to be friends. Seriously, JMBZ is not an accessory, there's tons of people that think that. But I am not that way. I have a facebook. I will show you if you want proof that I am good. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) First off, I don't use facebook. Second off, the only people I'll listen to about you are my close freinds, the ones I really trust. not your freinds.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Tails6000 is your friend, and mine. Listen to him. Read his da..--[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 16:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Taizu is not someone I fully trust yet. Until you have something worthwhile to say, don't expect me to reply.May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 16:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I am not the same person I was to CS that time. Before I was very kind, and I loved her. I want that love to continue... I really love her. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 17:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You have to understand I love her :( --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 17:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) One late summer night on the SNN... sunny and I were rping with our characters Homer and Sunny, who were in love... we talked about sex, we both got blocked for a few days... we were in love from before and a little bit after, I think that is what changed it :( --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 17:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Listen, my friend is right. He's changed. Trust me, I've seen him come and go like 3 or 2 times. --[[User:Dragonian King|'''Dragonian King]] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You must understand my suspicion, sir. CG here, his REAL name, was knwon as a wiki-wide vandal, and a VERY bad one. Extremely manipulative. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if he's been hiding things from you, are has manipulated you through his words. I hold an especially strong grudge because he once tried to ban my girlfreind...back when she WAS my girlfreind, at that...May the true lore ever be protected and Kept in the mighty tomes. 20:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude, Dragonian King, former account of mine beside the subject, is 9 years old --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 23:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) BTW, CG was a later name, Ben 100022 is the first name, it was the FIRST account. --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!''']] 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC)